


It's My Job

by IanInABox



Series: A Home Like A Den [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Knotting, Smut, Sweet, Werewolves, himup - Freeform, mentioned bangdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: “I guess... I guess what’s making me so worried is just how comfortable you make me feel.”“What do you mean?” Himchan tugged the sheets down to reveal the entirety of Jongup’s face, and he cupped his cheek with one hand.“It makes me feel vulnerable.” Jongup bit his lip. “Like I might lose control over myself and do something stupid that I’ll regret.”“I wouldn’t let you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is long and unedited but what else is new??

Himchan had never seen Jongup like this. He had entered his room only a minute ago to see Jongup, in his wolf form, curled up in a tight ball beneath the covers in the middle of his bed, fluffy gray tail poking out and hanging over the edge.

When Himchan had called his name there was a scramble, and Jongup emerged in a tangle of sheets looking wildly disheveled.

“Himchan,” he said, surprised after he shifted back into his human form. Himchan noticed that his ears hadn’t retracted as they normally should, but instead lay nearly flat against his head defensively.

“You should leave, I’m sorry.” Jongup ran a hand through his sweaty muss of silvery hair, and it was then that Himchan noticed he was shaking.

He took a few steps forward. “Hey, what’s wrong? Maybe I can help you.” He tried to speak softly because, quite frankly, Jongup looked scared.

Jongup thrusted a hand out in front of his body to stop Himchan, simultaneously tugging the sheets up to cover his bare torso. “No,” he said. “I mean it, you should get out of here, I don’t want you to have to deal with me right now.”

“Deal with you?” Himchan scrunched his nose up in confusion. And then the smell hit him. Oh. “Oh.” He voiced his thoughts and stopped at the side of Jongup’s bed. “You don’t want me to help you?” Himchan had the decency to look a little hurt, even.

“No, that’s not–” Himchan could see Jongup’s rationality wavering the closer he came. “That’s not what I... meant...”

Jongup scooted back when Himchan sat down on the bed opposite him.

“Jongup, have you ever gone through a heat alone? It’s not fun, if I’ve heard anything about it.” His brow creased and he reached for Jongup’s hand. He let him take it. “You don’t get them often, right? I’m still new to this pack. I don’t know your cycles yet, I’m sorry.”

Jongup shook his head. “Usually every three months. It’s not really abnormal, though. To get them in a pattern like I do, I mean.”

“What do you mean by that?” Himchan asked, pulling Jongup’s hand into his lap.

“Just the pain,” Jongup explained. “I have mittleshmirtz. It delays things sometimes.”

“Middle what?”

“Ovulation problems. It’s a German word.”

“Figures,” himchan mumbled before looking up and meeting Jongup’s gaze. “Does it hurt right now? Are you in pain?”

“No, it’s not that... it stopped just yesterday. Except, after that...”

“After that you go into heat.”

Jongup nodded.

“Who usually helps you? Youngjae? I can get him for you, if you want—“

“No!” Jongup shouted suddenly when Himchan stood up, and he turned around. “I mean... don’t get Youngjae.”

Himchan raised an eyebrow. “The betas?”

Jongup shook his head slowly.

“...the other omega?”

“Daehyun? God, no,” Jongup said, shuddering. “He’s mated, anyway.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shivering.

“You... spend them alone? Nobody will help you?” Now Himchan was angry. What kind of pack ignored an omega suffering alone in heat?

“It’s not that they won’t,” Jongup said. “I don’t... I didn’t want them to. They offered. Well, they really wanted to, actually, but...”

“You said no.” Himchan sat down on the bed again. “Why?”

Jongup shrugged shyly. “I love them all to pieces. It’s just... it’s embarrassing. Which is why I want you to leave,” he said, sitting up straight again. Himchan jumped, startled by the rise in the volume of his voice.

“Please,” Jongup said. “Please, it’s going to start soon, and if you- if an alpha is here when it hits me I’ll only embarrass myself more than I already have.” With that, Jongup wormed his way back under the covers and shifted again, snuffling softly before settling down, curled up in a ball.

Himchan remained next to the bed, dumbfounded as to what he should do. Omegas weren’t supposed to be alone while in heat. It was terrible for their health, that was a well known fact.

Jongup, who seemed to be able to tell he was still there, gave a grunt and a small yip, telling him again to leave.

“Jongup, heats are completely natural, it’s not embarrassing at all.”

“Not to you, maybe.” Jongup shifted again but remained beneath the sheets, his voice muffled by the fabric. “It’s not like you would know,” he said.

Himchan frowned, and rested a hand on what he assumed was Jongup’s back, surprised when he leaned into the touch.

“Okay, I don’t know, you’re right.” His hand began to move in small circles. “But I try to understand as best I can. I just want to help you. I’ve... I’ve seen that kind of pain up close before, and I couldn’t help back then because I hadn’t presented yet. But now I just... it feels like it’s my responsibility, to help the omegas of my pack, even if it’s a new pack, to keep them as comfortable as possible.”

Jongup’s head poked out from under the covers just enough so that Himchan could see his eyes. He still looked unsure, but Himchan could tell he was swaying him.

“Youngjae was never this assertive,” he mumbled.

Himchan scoffed. “Youngjae is a huge softie.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Jongup agreed. “I guess... I guess what’s making me so worried is just how comfortable you make me feel.”

“What do you mean?” Himchan tugged the sheets down to reveal the entirety of Jongup’s face, and he cupped his cheek with one hand.

“It makes me feel vulnerable.” Jongup bit his lip. “Like I might lose control over myself and do something stupid that I’ll regret.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Jongup stilled at Himchan’s words, and looked up at him. “An alpha’s job is to breed,” Jongup said. “An omega’s job is to be bred. Why should I trust that any alpha I don’t know would not be here only to fill me with their pups?”

Himchan felt his face turn bright red at Jongup’s choice of words. “I already told you,” he said softly, “that my job is to keep my pack comfortable, omegas in heat included. I’m not focused on... breeding. That’s just a benefit, and only if the omega has explicitly consented to it.”

There was a brief silence before Jongup spoke again. “I _do_ want to breed for my pack,” he said quietly. _“_ I’m just scared.”

“You don’t need to be—“

Jongup held up a hand. “But,” he cut Himchan off. “I...” he hesitated again, “feel safe with you. I think... I think maybe I would like it if you... took care of me.”

“Do you? Are you sure?” Himchan let his hand slide down Jongup’s cheek slowly. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said.

Jongup nodded. “I don’t... I don’t want to be in pain this time,” he whispered like he was fighting back tears. “I don’t want it to hurt anymore.” He sat up to face Himchan and held his face in his hands, regarding him. “Can you make it not hurt?”

Himchan felt his chest ache at Jongup’s desperate voice. “I can do more than just that,” he whispered before closing the space between them to kiss Jongup. Lips still attached, he pushed Jongup’s shoulders gently back until he was flat against the mattress again, and Himchan was hovering above his slightly-bent legs. Jongup took him by surprise when he reached up to grab his shoulders and tug him down so that their torsos were pressed together. Himchan let Jongup just hold him there for a moment, listening to their heart beats. His nose made its way to Jongup’s neck, which bent back to give him easier access at the touch, and he sniffed around before coming upon the scent gland just below Jongup’s ear. He buried his face there and took greedy gulps of the sweet, flowery scent. _Fertility_. Himchan tried to push his wolf’s instincts down. This was about Jongup; this was for Jongup.

“God,” he groaned and moved his hands to grip Jongup’s shoulders. “You smell so damn good,” he grumbled into Jongup’s neck.

Jongup jerked a bit when Himchan started biting around the skin, but he relaxed into it as soon as Himchan’s tongue got involved, and he wrapped his arms around Himchan’s waist to pull him down flush on top of him. “Take off your clothes,” he whispered into Himchan’s ear. “Please,” he added. Himchan gave his neck one last kiss before pulling back and sitting up over Jongup’s hips, which were still under the sheets but no less naked than his own were about to be.

“You smell nice, too,” Jongup said shyly, reaching up to help Himchan unbutton his shirt. He paused to bend forward and nose around Himchan’s neck as if to annunciate his point, inhaling deeply and pressing a shy kiss to his collar before withdrawing and letting himself fall backwards onto the mattress.

Himchan threw his shirt to the floor.

“Himchan,” Jongup whined quietly underneath him. “Hurry up, I can feel it.” He twisted beneath him uncomfortably.

The flowery scent from before was getting stronger, and becoming laced with honey.  Himchan’s wolf continued to scream at him about fertility and opportunity to breed, but he pushed it away easily, and leaned down to kiss Jongup again. He let his hands wander, trailing up and down Jongup’s sides and over his abdomen, tracing the deep dips of muscle that lead down to his hips. He slipped a hand beneath the sheets and down Jongup’s thigh only to come right back up and circle his belly button. All the while, Jongup had begun to moan into the kiss, mumbling things that Himchan didn’t understand and pleading for more.

The sweet, trembling body beneath him had Himchan hard and aching in no time. He dipped his head and bit a trail down the middle of Jongup’s abdomen, growing softer over his belly and then more harsh around his hips. He pushed the sheet that still covered Jongup’s lower half down and off his body, only to have Jongup curl in on himself. Himchan placed his hands on Jongup’s knees and pulled them gently away from his chest. “You’re so gorgeous,” he said, lifting Jongup’s legs to kiss each ankle softly before placing them back down on the mattress, planting Jongup’s feet so that his legs were bent and spread. He could see the red seeping into Jongup’s face.

“May I?”

Jongup nodded his head, and Himchan scooted backwards a bit and bent down to trail more kisses further up and down his thighs, biting into the flesh gently now and then, before he began to snuffle and poke around the insides, where the skin was more sensitive. He found that Jongup’s entrance had been leaking terribly, likely mostly from the actual heat than his own arousal. There was slick coating the higher insides of his thighs, and Himchan lowered his head between Jongup’s legs to clean them. His tongue lapped generously over the skin, and he could hear Jongup’s squeak adorably. He leaned up and flashed him a smile before ducking back down, this time to swirl his tongue around Jongup’s entrance. He sucked and lapped up the fluids, taking pride in the way that Jongup’s legs had begun to tremble and how his voice cracked when Himchan sucked at this opening, cleaning him out and stretching him just slightly with his tongue.

“How much prep do you need?” Himchan asked as he sat back up.

“I don’t–“ Jongup panted, his voice already a wreck, “I don’t know. Please. Soon.”

“I’m assuming you’ve never done this before?”

Jongup turned his head, avoiding eye contact, and he cheeks flushed more deeply. “I… not in a long time. Not since my first one.”

“Years ago, then?”

Jongup nodded his head. “You?”

Himchan chuckled lightly, running his hands over Jongup’s hips. “I have a bit of experience.” In truth, it had been a while since Himchan last needed to help an omega through a heat. Having one beneath him again felt good, but Jongup was giving off scents that he’d never smelled before. Maybe it was just because Himchan hadn’t had sex with a male omega in such a long time. They were quite rare, which was why he had been so surprised to see that Youngjae’s pack had more than one. “Don’t worry,” he said, pushing Jongup’s legs further apart, “I know what I’m doing.”

Jongup reached up to grab his shoulders, and pulled him down for another kiss. He arched into the heat of Himchan’s body, and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. It just felt so good to have an alpha on top of him, to have one touching him. It was nothing like the cold weeks he usually spent isolated, curled up in his room. It was so much better. He could feel the heat hitting him faster with Himchan there to spur it on, and soon enough he could feel himself growing more and more aroused. Was it the heat, or just Himchan? Both? He couldn’t tell, and he didn’t care. His heart picked up its pace, pumping blood faster through his body to give him that long surge of adrenaline. Everything grew warm quickly. His body felt hot, he could feel more sweat accumulating, and when Himchan finally pulled back from the kiss, still kneeling between his legs, he could tell that he had noticed the changes in his body, too. His eyes grew wide with embarrassment when Himchan brought a hand back down to his entrance, prodding at it gently.

“Are you still sure this is okay?” Himchan’s words came out a little breathless. Jongup was driving him crazy already, and they had barely been together more than fifteen minutes.

“Ye–yeah,” Jongup’s voice broke when Himchan laid a hand on his chest. “Permission granted, and all that, whatever, just, just please hurry up.” He squeaked a tiny bit again when Himchan pushed a finger inside of him, and he wondered if his face could get any redder than he assumed it already was. Himchan wiggled it around and continued to stroke the rest of his body to distract him. The quiet moan Jongup released when his free hand brushed over his nipples sung in Himchan’s ears, and he reflexively repeated the action, wanting nothing more than to please the omega under his hands. Jongup slapped a hand over his mouth as the noise escaped, as if it had without his permission.

“Finding new sensitive spots is great, isn’t it?” Himchan asked, teasingly. Jongup frowned but couldn’t keep the expression when Himchan began to ease a second finger into his hole. He wiggled the first one around more to make room, and when it suddenly slipped in Jongup felt something shoot down his spine, and a brief shudder wracked his body at the fuller sensation. He could feel a small surge of fluid rush out of him, coating Himchan’s fingers more, and he yelped in embarrassment again, trying to close his legs and push Himchan’s arm away with his foot.

Himchan let himself be pushed away, not missing the displeasured look on Jongup’s face the moment his fingers were gone. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Jongup nodded and shifted further down, following him. “Sorry. Please keep going.”

“You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about, Jongup.” Himchan said. “We can stop, if you want to.”

“No, no, I don’t want to stop. I didn’t mean to push you away,” Jongup said softly.

His voice was like music in Himchan’s ears.

“This is so much better, please keep going.”

“Alright. Just let me know if you want to slow down, okay?” Himchan slid his middle finger back in.

“O-okay.” Jongup laid back again and eased his body to relax as Himchan pushed the second finger back into him. He felt safe with Himchan in way that he hadn’t with anybody else before. Was it just because of the heat? He had heard rumors about omegas losing all coherent thought and begging for the nearest alpha, no matter how much they might really not want it, just because their bodies told them to. Stories of omegas who had become pregnant before they wanted to because they were too lost in their heats to bother with protection, just begging nonsensically for pups, pups, pups.

No, it wasn’t that.

He’d heard stories of alphas who sweet-talked their way into bed with heat-ridden omegas, only to take advantage of their own strength when protests were made, forcing their marks onto unwilling necks and scenting bodies that didn’t belong to them.

No, Himchan wasn’t like that; not at all. Youngjae had proposed they merge packs months ago. He was the best judge of character Jongup knew; they had grown up together. Jongup trusted Youngjae, and if Youngjae trusted Himchan, then Jongup trusted Himchan, too.

Jongup winced when Himchan began to scissor his fingers. His heat had loosened him up quite a bit, but he knew not nearly enough to take Himchan without proper preparation, if the size of the bulge in his pants was going to have anything to do with it. Himchan noticed his discomfort and leaned down to kiss Jongup’s neck, sucking gently. Jongup gasped lightly at the sensation as lips traveled over his collarbone.

“Don’t leave any marks,” he said. He knew that the others would know anyway (the smell of heat and sex should have been just about flooding the house by then), but he didn’t want to appear claimed in any way. The thought of belonging to somebody made him uncomfortable, even in his currently foggy mind.

Himchan hummed against his skin and placed another kiss on his chest before shifting upwards to nuzzle his face into Jongup’s neck, taking in deep breaths of his scent. The omega whined and squirmed beneath him, enjoying Himchan’s own scent as well. Jongup arched up against him again as he pressed open-mouthed, wet kisses across his chest, and another beautiful moan lit up his world when his tongue ran over a nipple.

“Mmmnn…” Jongup groaned lowly as Himchan added a third finger. Himchan gave him a few moments to adjust to the stretch before he began to steadily thrust in and out, Jongup’s self-lubrication making for an easy slide.

It only took a few minutes of Jongup moaning on the mattress for Himchan to deem him prepared enough. He leaned down to kiss him gently and withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the mattress.

“Do you have a condom?” he asked, pulling just centimeters away from Jongup’s lips.

“No,” Jongup breathed. “But Daehyun does. His room is right next door, if you want to just…”

“Okay.” Himchan pushed himself up, smiling at the soft whine that left Jongup’s lips when he did, and the way his arms tried to reach out for him before he realized what he was doing, and retracted them, embarrassed. “I’ll be right back,” Himchan promised. “Any idea where he keeps them?”

Jongup shrugged. “I don’t know. Check his bedside table. He won’t be in there. Our cycles are lined up, so he’s probably in Yongguk’s room.”

“And if he is there?”

“Just ignore him and ask, then run away.”

Himchan chuckled. “Got it. Just stay right there.”

 

Daehyun was not, in fact, in his room, and Himchan immediately made for the small table next to the messy bed. He pulled open the top drawer. “Here we are,” he mumbled to himself, pulling out a blue box and stealing one of the two remaining squares.

“Himchan?”

Uh-oh. He dropped the box back and slid the drawer shut with his hip, turning around to face Junhong, who stood in the doorway. “Oh, hi, Junhong.”

“Hi,” Junhong replied uneasily. His eyes scanned the man in front of him, and Himchan suddenly became conscious of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, that his pants were halfway undone, and he probably smelled like sex. Junhong seemed to notice the smell, his face drawing up into a frown. “Ew,” he mumbled. And then he was gone.

What _was_ that encounter? Himchan shook his head and returned to Jongup’s room, only to find the omega hadn’t moved an inch. Good; obedient, the wolf in him was thinking. He took a moment to admire the sight before Jongup noticed him, his chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths with his eyes closed, the warm aura around him only getting thicker. His arms were sprawled out in a free-fall pose, and his legs remained bent and spread where Himchan had left them. So perfect. His instincts were screaming again, wanting nothing more than to forget the condom he still had in his hand and just fuck Jongup, just breed him, have him carry his pups; the pack’s pups. He was perfectly suitable, a strong, athletic, sturdy body. He was mild-mannered, and laidback. A perfect omega. A perfect _mate_.

Himchan rolled his eyes at the insistent thoughts and made his way back to the bed. Jongup opened his eyes and gazed up at him, slowly turning his head, with a slightly glossed over expression. “Long time no see,” Himchan said.

Jongup just smiled, then rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows. He looked at Himchan again, wiggling his hips at him. “Come on,” he whined. “Hurry, it– it hurts.”

Himchan’s eyes widened and his gut curled at the position Jongup put himself in, just presenting his ass to him like that. God, it was so hot. He stared at Jongup’s ass, mouth practically watering, and settled himself behind him.

“Are you ready?” he asked after rolling the condom over his dick and holding Jongup’s hips with one hand. He leaned over his back and pressed kisses to his neck and then back over his spine.

“Yes,” Jongup said, pushing his hips back to meet Himchan’s. He groaned at the contact and rubbed the tip of his dick at Jongup’s entrance, collecting lubrication and spreading it down the rest of himself. Jongup whined and canted his hips back again.

“Shh.” Himchan ran his free hand up and down Jongup’s back in a soothing manner as he pushed in slowly. Jongup tensed up at the intrusion and gasped, his body jerking, and Himchan paused. “You okay?” he asked.

“Mmhm.” Jongup nodded, and then groaned again when Himchan pressed further. His fingers found ground in the pillow beneath his head, hands sliding up to grasp it as he bit his lip.

Himchan continued to move carefully, still gently running his hands over and across Jongup’s body, one finding its way to his dick and pumping him slowly. Jongup moaned at this and bucked his hips forward a little bit before moving back when Himchan finally bottomed out.

“How are you – ngh – controlling yourself so easily?” Jongup grit out, his jaw clenched as Himchan moved inside him. It was unusual for alphas to control their lust with omegas in heat.

“It’s not easy,” Himchan admitted, his voice carrying a similar strain. “My wolf keeps telling me to get on with it, really. Wants me to forget the condom and mark you, mate you, knot you, breed you, make you carry the pack’s pups…” The last sentence came out huskily, almost like a growl, and Jongup shivered, whining again.

“Then get on with it,” he said. “Except for the breeding part. Don’t do that, not this time.”

Himchan wondered if Jongup realized that he had implied Himchan may get the chance to do just that at some point in the future, at another “time.” He pushed the thoughts away for the time being. No doubt he was attracted to Jongup, in a way that was more romantic than just about sex and impregnating him, but he would have to save that for later, for when Jongup’s mind wasn’t fogged by his heat. He would cook him dinner sometime, or something.

Himchan pressed his chest against Jongup’s back, lining their bodies up together hips to shoulders. He could hear Jongup’s breathing, and he slid a hand under him and placed it over the middle of his chest to feel his heart racing for him.

Himchan flexed his hips backwards and slowly pushed forward again, making Jongup groan beneath him. He could feel the way his ribcage rumbled and he drew in shuddering breaths. The pace was slow, and Himchan could sense Jongup’s impatience. He was pushing his body back onto Himchan, pressing his back more firmly up against his chest. His arms were shaking where they held him up, and little whines were escaping his mouth every time Himchan moved.

“C’mon,” Jongup grunted beneath him, “harder.”

Himchan obeyed readily, and sat back on his heels to take Jongup’s hips in a tighter grip and his thrusts turned more powerful, his dick sinking into Jongup’s ass deeper and deeper, touching parts of him that had never been touched.

“Yes, just like that,” Jongup moaned as Himchan shifted his hips, and pushed his ass back harder onto his dick.

“Feels good?” Himchan asked between breaths.

“Yes, yes, please, alpha…” Jongup’s head dropped down as he moaned his pleasure, and Himchan’s heart sped up when Jongup called him that, his body screaming at him to make Jongup submit even further. He pushed into the dimples of Jongup’s back, just above his tailbone, with two fingers, pressing his front flat on the bed so that only his ass was sticking up. Himchan curled over Jongup’s back again and nosed at his neck. Oh, how badly he wanted to sink his teeth into the back of it and hold him still while he knotted him. But he wouldn’t be doing that; not this time. He kissed the skin instead, and nibbled lightly at the top of Jongup’s spine and shoulder blades as he picked up the pace further, feeling himself getting closer as the omega’s heat swallowed him up, practically begging to milk him into his ass.

Jongup yelped loudly when Himchan pulled out slowly, only to slam back in harshly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut and Himchan slammed into that same spot over and over. At that moment he felt like he might die without the alpha’s touch, the way his large, warm hands held his hips down and the way his tongue caressed the skin of his back and neck. It was euphoric, and he never wanted the feeling to end.

“Mmmm…” Jongup bit into the pillow when Himchan began to stroke his dick again to the same fast tempo of his thrusts, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It all felt too good. His body began to spasm without his permission, and he focused on the heat, on the weight of the man holding him, pounding him into the mattress like it was their sole responsibility to populate the planet.

“I’m– close, ah!” Jongup managed to get a warning out, but Himchan still wasn’t prepared for the way his walls contracted around him. He hadn’t meant to let his knot form, but he could feel it beginning to swell, stretching Jongup further as he came, making him quake as he lay there shivering. Himchan grunted and pulled out to avoid them getting stuck together and pulled off the condom with a loud snap. He grabbed Jongup’s shoulders and manhandled him so that he was on his back again, sweat shining on his face that had blushed a rosy color and he fell back down from the high, watching Himchan with eyes that were still starry.

Jongup reached out with an unsteady hand and pulled Himchan closer, then grabbed the base of his then fully-formed knot and squeezed it gently. Himchan let out a lewd sounding moan and fell over Jongup, managing somehow to catch himself with his hands by either side of his head.

“Mm, Jongup,” he mumbled as he leaned back in to kiss him again. Jongup began to stroke him faster, every once in a while massaging over the swelled knot, and it wasn’t long until Himchan came into his hand and all over his stomach, groaning lowly. He licked Jongup’s lips as his dick was released from it’s hold and the throbbing need began to fade, and wormed his tongue back into the omega’s mouth. They kissed languidly and slowly, viscously, and Himchan slowly rested his weight on top of Jongup, trapping him further in the sheets as he wove his fingers into his hair.

Jongup broke away from the kiss gasping for air. He couldn’t think straight; he felt totally fucked out, completely satisfied in a way that he had never been during his heats. He wrapped his arms around Himchan’s shoulders again and just hugged him for a moment, then rolled them over so that they lay side by side, noses just brushing.

“Thank you,” he whispered, bringing a hand over to run his fingers up and down Himchan’s side. The alpha smiled at him and swung a leg over his hips.

“I should get cleaned up, shouldn’t I?” Jongup asked.

Himchan cupped his cheek with his hand. “Normally I’d say yes, but it’s just going to happen again tomorrow.”

“It’s gonna happen again?” Jongup’s eyes shot wide and he swallowed thickly. “Is that what’s supposed to happen? I mean, just because,” he avoided Himchan’s eyes, “I’ve never actually been through a heat… _with someone.”_

Himchan’s eyebrows creased. “It usually happens once a day, maybe twice, for three or so days,” he said softly, and Jongup looked back up at him, suddenly turning shy again. “Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked, twirling his fingers in the omega’s hair.

Jongup bit his lip, looking contemplative, and Himchan wondered if he would ask him to leave. Was he going to regret letting Himchan take care of him?

“If… if you don’t mind,” Jongup said. “I understand if you’re busy and have things to do–”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Himchan shushed him.

“But, you should probably tell Youngjae… or he might think something’s wrong if you aren’t around much for the next couple days,” Jongup added.

Himchan suddenly recalled what had happened when he went to Daehyun’s room, and he felt his cheeks flush a bit. “I don’t think I’ll need to,” he said.

Jongup rose an eyebrow. “Why? Because they can smell it? You still should, he might not be able to recognize the scent of your pheromones yet. And he probably thinks I’m going to stay locked up in my room alone again, anyway.”

Himchan decided against telling Jongup about his encounter with one of the betas, Junhong. He figured it would only embarrass him. “Alright,” he agreed. “But you need to eat soon. Do you want to go downstairs? The others probably left some dinner out for us.”

“I think I might fall down if I try to stand up,” Jongup admitted. “My legs have never felt weaker,” he joked.

“How about I just bring something to you, then?” Himchan proposed, laughing lightly.

“Yes, please,” Jongup said.

Himchan untangled them and scooped up his pants from where he had thrown them onto the hardwoods, not bothering to find his underwear, and pulled them on, wincing a bit at the friction against his still-sensitive dick.

“Put a shirt on before you leave this time,” Jongup reminded him from where he still lay sprawled in the pillows.

“Ah, right,” Himchan agreed, and bent down to grab his button up, slipping it over his arms.

“Himchan,” Jongup called timidly again from the bed, now hugging a pillow against himself, “thank you.”

* * *

_12 Months Later ..._

Jongup slid up Himchan’s bent legs and over his naked thighs, nuzzling his face against his balls. “Please, Himchannie.” He brought one hand up to wrap around himchan’s dick, his voice getting high and whiney. “Breed me, please, breed me. I need—“

“Shh,” Himchan looked down at Jongup and placed a hand on top of his head, petting him. Jongup’s face was flushed pink, and he was breathing hard. This heat had seemed to hit him harder than normal, maybe because there was an alpha (Himchan) in his bed when it began. A lot sure had changed since their first encounter together.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short continuation:)

_12 Months Later…_

 

Jongup slid up Himchan’s bent legs and over his naked thighs, nuzzling his face against his balls. “Please, Himchannie.” He brought one hand up to wrap around himchan’s dick, his voice getting high and whiney. “Breed me, please, breed me. I need—“

“Shh,” Himchan looked down at Jongup and placed a hand on top of his head, petting him. Jongup’s face was flushed pink, and he was breathing hard. This heat had seemed to hit him harder than normal, maybe because there was an alpha (Himchan) in his bed when it began. A lot sure had changed since their first encounter together. Jongup laid his cheek on the inside of Himchan’s thigh, staring up at Himchan for a long, drawn out moment while he slowly jerked his dick to life.

“I will.” Himchan let the hand he had in Jongup’s hair slide down to cup his cheek, and slipped the other beneath the opposite side if his face to lift his head. Jongup’s eyes sparkled as he pouted up at him, tilting his head to the side just slightly to kiss the head of the dick still in his hand.

“Give it to me,” he whispered. “Please, I want you. I want to carry your pups, I need you, please…” he finally let go of Himchan and began to slide up his body, taking his time in pressing lasting kisses over his hips and up his torso. His lips lingered on Himchan’s neck while he nuzzled his nose into the skin, scenting his mate. “Mmmh…” Himchan was emitting such powerful pheromones, driving Jongup absolutely insane by sending up flares that there was a fertile alpha with him, an alpha who could impregnate him. Could give his body exactly what it desired, and he would not be willing to pass up on that opportunity.

“You don’t have to beg, Uppie.” Himchan’s voice sounded thick and raw. “You know I’ll give you anything.”

Jongup pouted at him again. “Maybe I want to beg.” He leaned back and slowly traced a finger down a prominent vein that ran along the alpha’s neck.

Himchan’s eyes were only surprised for a moment before the expression crumbled, immediately replaced with that of lust. “Is that so?” he murmurs lowly, catching Jongup’s hand and pulling it to rest just over his lips as he speaks again. “Then I’ll make you beg.”

  


_4 Months Ago…_

 

“Himchan, I want you to mate me.” Jongup spoke casually as he rested his head on Himchan’s shoulder, as if he was suggesting something for to eat for dinner that night.

Himchan froze and his eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head to face Jongup. Not that this request was much of a surprise, he just hadn’t expected that Jongup would be the one to initiate it. They had been together for nearly a year at that point, taking their relationship relatively slowly (minus the intense heat sex they had about every three months, sometimes six when Jongup would skip a cycle because of his irregular ovulation patterns).

Himchan could remember the rest of the pack’s reactions to them hitting it off only weeks after Himchan had merged with them. Youngjae had originally proposed that the two packs combine for mutual economic benefits, mostly,  seeing as they both owned large fractions of land and had strong reputations among the area. The join had maximized agricultural profits within weeks, and pretty much guaranteed population growth among the expanded pack. Himchan’s own pack had been running low on omegas, which made breeding very difficult, especially since it wasn’t guaranteed that every (rare) escapade would result in pregnancy.

Needless to say, he would never be able to forget the face Youngjae made when he wandered into the kitchen past midnight for a glass of water once when he really shouldn’t have. Jongup had been very much almost naked, and he hid himself behind Himchan almost immediately, leaving him to laugh awkwardly as the other alpha snapped his mouth shut and just shook his head, pushing past them because nothing was going to stop him from getting his water.

 

The opportunity to mate had been presented to Himchan many times in the past, but he had never felt a pull like he did to Jongup.

So he said yes, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than Jongup was taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs. Before he knew it, Jongup was in his lap, and Himchan was pushing him to lay on his back, nipping at his neck to find the perfect place to bite. Jongup only encouraged him, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around Himchan’s waist. He wasn’t in heat, but the sensations were just as incredible as always. Mating was really more a process of love than lust, at least when compared to sedative heat sex.

Jongup had gasped his name when Himchan lifted him and wrapped his arms around his back to hold his body against him, mouth still on his neck as teasingly rolled his teeth around a patch of tender skin. He bit down, hard, and his wolf went ecstatic, finally allowed out as his canines clamped around the skin hard enough to draw blood, and his lips sucked a bruise in between where his teeth had latched on. Jongup cried out so loudly Himchan had no doubts that the entire house, and likely neighboring dwellings (most sections of the pack lived only a couple of acres away from each other in their woods) could hear him. Good, the wolf in him thought, as if the bite mark on Jongup’s neck and Himchan’s from then on forever-lingering scent wouldn’t be enough to imply that he was off limits to anyone but him.

Usually when an alpha mated an omega, the omega would be given a mark and was imprinted with the alpha’s scent, like a piece of property, and that was it. But Himchan didn’t like it; the scale felt too tipped and he _loved_ Jongup, so he told him to leave a bite mark, too.

“Where?” Jongup had asked, confused. He’d figured it would never be his role to do something like that, but he could feel his heart swelling at Himchan’s intentions.

“Wherever you want,” Himchan said. He leaned forward to lick up a streak of blood that had leaked from the bite on Jongup’s neck. His tongue followed the trail all the way back up to the mark and smoothed gently over the inflamed area.

“Um…” Jongup looked unsure, meek, even, as he pulled back. He reached out and ran his fingers carefully down Himchan’s neck, before stopping right over his collarbone. “Is here okay?”

Himchan knew that a bite right over a bone like that would hurt like hell, but he nodded his head anyway. If that was what Jongup wanted, then it was what he wanted.

Jongup leaned forward hesitantly, and pressed his lips to the hollow of Himchan’s throat to make him groan because he _knew_ that Himchan loved it, before sliding them down to where his fingers had just been.

“Make sure it’s hard enough that I bleed, or it won’t scar,” Himchan said, and he reached up to fist Jongup’s hair.

“Okay,” Jongup whispered over his skin, and then it was Himchan who was crying out. He fell backwards onto the pillows beneath him, pulling Jongup with him, and groaned when the mouth over his collarbone sucked hard, pulling blood to the surface of the wound, sure to leave a deep bruise to accompany the bite mark just as he had.

Jongup placed a hand on Himchan’s chest when he pulled away, though not before swiping his tongue over the wound generously.

“See, now we match,” Himchan said, sitting up and pulling Jongup into a warm hug again, lips on his shoulder. Jongup laughed joyfully and squeezed him right back. The fresh bond just felt so good, so utterly incredible, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms again, after some more kissing.

 

_8 Months Later…_

 

Jongup tilted his head to the side, blinking wide-eyed and a bit dazedly upwards, and Himchan reached down to press his fingers over the scar that decorated his neck so beautifully. The bumps were still rough and still scabbed-looking, perfect.

“Come here.” Himchan got to his knees and patted the spot beside where he had been resting. “On your back.”

Jongup crawled forward and rolled over, resting his head on the pillows and spreading his limbs like a starfish. Himchan moved in front of him and pushed his legs up so that they were bent at the knees and spread wide open. He let him grab his arms and pull them up above his head, leaving them there. Himchan sat between his legs, hands stroking the insides of his thighs.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Jongup practically purred his response but kept still.

Himchan stopped petting him and rose an eyebrow.

“Please,” Jongup added. “Yes, _please_.”

Himchan smiled and leaned down to nuzzle his face in Jongup’s neck. “Mmm…” he growled against the overheated skin. Jongup smelled so amazing; Himchan could smell himself on him, but only in traces, overwhelmed immensely by the rich, fertile scent of his heat. “I want to devour you,” he said lowly as he pulled back.

Jongup grinned back up at him. “What are you waiting for?” His words immediately had Himchan grabbing his hips and flipping him over, onto his front. He let Himchan lift his hips to slide a pillow beneath him for easier access. He buried his face in the sheets as the alpha inspected his entrance, collecting the natural lubricant on his fingers before pushing one in.

Himchan thrusted his finger in and out of Jongup slowly, watching as the omega’s diaphragm contracted steadily, the thin layer of sweat that covered his body making his skin shine and look even more delicious.

Jongup fell silent as Himchan stroked his back and slowly began to scissor him open. He let his front fall forward limply, and relaxed into the pillows, head turned to the side just enough so that he could breathe. The only sound coming from him was his panting, heavy and fast as he gave all control to the alpha above him.

Only fifteen minutes later, Himchan was yanking Jongup harshly back on his dick, groaning and holding him still when his ass slammed into Himchan’s hips. Jongup squirmed underneath him, his arms scrabbling over the sheets, fingers trying to find something to hold onto while Himchan held his ass securely against himself while he rutted lightly, dick buried so deep to fill him up. His torso was still resting flat on the mattress, further down from the pile of pillows, from when Himchan had pulled him backwards down the bed. Himchan’s grip had his hips so high off the bed that even his knees were dangling in the air just barely. His feet rested uselessly behind him, trying to find purchase in holding his body up, only to slide back down on the sheets.

He was completely at his alpha’s mercy - not that he would ever be afraid in Himchan’s hands -, and he loved it. He took care of him, and sure he was a little rough but it felt so _good._ He couldn’t blame Himchan for getting aggressive– it was just natural instinct during breeding, and if anything he only exuded great control over that instinct, in Jongup’s opinion. He knew that Himchan would likely also be extremely possessive and protective of him if they were successful, more so than he already was, but he found himself almost craving it, despite the fact that they both knew it was completely unnecessary behavior; nobody in their pack had to worry about jealousy or fighting like many others did. There were bad people out there, and people who couldn’t control their wolves, who would do anything to destroy pups carried by omegas from their packs if they didn’t belong to them. Jongup really was lucky, and thankful, to be in a pack like Youngjae’s.

He gasped for air as Himchan held him static, fingers pressing hard into his hips as he reveled in the feeling of Jongup’s ass around his dick, which fit snug and warm inside of him.

Jongup nearly choked on a breath when Himchan began to rut harder against him, rolling his hips against his ass in firm, smooth motions. Jongup pushed back as much as he could, focusing on the warm, pleasant weight of Himchan inside him. Himchan lowered Jongup just enough so that he could hold himself up on his knees, but he kept his torso down and leaned his head forward, instinctive signs of submission that he didn’t even think about.

Himchan definitely noticed his actions, though. “Jonguppie,” he murmured, leaning down to press kisses to the back and then side of his neck. His lips slid over the healing claim mark and Jongup shivered, arching his back up against Himchan’s chest.

“Mmm, please,” he said, rolling his hips back. “Please, Alpha! Himchannie…” he looked over his shoulder when Himchan pulled back and slipped out of him, confused. “What–” he cut himself off with a yelp when Himchan grabbed him and flipped him onto his back roughly, pushing him into the mattress with a hand on his chest and nothing more. Jongup licked his lips and naturally let his legs fall open again as Himchan moved back over him, pushing his dick back inside almost immediately and taking his lips in an almost strangely-sweet kiss. Jongup moaned into Himchan’s mouth as he resumed thrusting into him, not bothering to ease back in gently because he knew that sometimes Jongup liked it like that, and he could tell that it just so happened to be one of those times right then.

Himchan wrapped his arms around Jongup and pulled his body against him completely – an action that he performed often and seemed to greatly enjoy –, having Jongup’s chin rest over his shoulder as he clutched at Himchan when the position had gravity pulling him down harder onto his swollen dick.

“Ah–”  his moan cut off as he came suddenly, mouth dropping open helplessly in a silent cry. He angled his head down to bite at Himchan’s shoulder, feeling the knot inside him throb pleasurably before Himchan was moaning too. Jongup groaned and sunk into the heat of Himchan’s body again at the pleasant feeling of the warm cum being pumped into him, the knot making sure that not a drop escaped. It didn’t seem to be stopping, either, and Jongup whimpered as it filled him up fuller and fuller, almost becoming too much just before it wound down, and Himchan was laying him back down on the bed with a hand over Jongup’s stomach, breathing heavily.

“How long–” Jongup cleared his throat, his voice sounding and feeling raw “– how long will we be stuck together?” he asked, heavily throwing a leg over Himchan’s hip and turning them to lay sideways, facing each other.

“I’m not sure,” Himchan answered, his voice sounding a bit used, but not nearly to the same extent as Jongup’s did. “I’ve never actually done this myself before,” he said, cheeks turning pink.

“Well, how long does it usually take?” Jongup seemed unfazed by Himchan’s apparent inexperience. He had kind of expected it, what with Himchan being a fairly young alpha. He was still out of breath, and tried to start letting his seized up body relax.

“I think a couple hours, maybe…” Himchan didn’t sound especially confident in his answer. “I know for a fact that it’ll be gone by the time we wake up, at least,” he said.

“Well, thank goodness it won’t have us bedridden for days,” Jongup said sarcastically. Himchan laughed and kissed his forehead.

“Just go to sleep. Rest.”

Jongup shifted, trying not to wince when Himchan’s knot tugged against his rim uncomfortably, and grabbed one of Himchan’s hands, pulling it down to rest over his stomach.

Himchan rubbed his hand over it gently and laughed softly into the back on Jongup’s neck. “Feels bigger already,” he joked.

“Are you calling me fat?” Jongup craned his neck to look at him, eyes narrowed playfully.

“Are you kidding?” Himchan scoffed. “I’d give anything to have abs like these,” he said, running his hand higher up to squeeze the muscle on Jongup’s torso.

“Stop it,” Jongup whined, grabbing Himchan’s hand at the ticklish feeling, but he was laughing.

Himchan laughed, too, and pulled Jongup’s back more firmly against him, moving his hand back down.

Jongup grunted at the pressure over his stomach and hit Himchan in the arm.

“Sorry, baby.” Himchan kissed his shoulder as an apology, and Jongup just rolled his eyes before closing them and relaxing against the body behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why there ended up being so many time skips lol. i hope you all liked it! tell me what you think! i'd love to write more for you guys, but i don't know what you want! you can leave asks on my tumblr (which i pretty much never use at the moment but i do still check on it regularly) ian-in-a-box.tumblr.com, or you can just leave it in the comments section below.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> i do plan to continue that bit at the ending with some slightly-more hardcore-ish(?) stuff, so let me know if you liked this! i'm also considering writing a sequel for bangdae, so let me know if you're interested in that, as well!
> 
> please tell me what you think!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
